Jump City Starz Dance
by StarlightTitan
Summary: The annual Jump City Starz Dance is tonight, and as always, the Titans are going. Raven's point of view of Star and her getting ready for the dance. 2-shot BBxRae. Mostly in chapter 2.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello all my fellow BBxRae supporters! This chapter of the 2-shot doesn't really have much BBxRae, but trust me; next chapter will have it EVERYWHERE! I am almost done writing the second chapter, so that should be out either today or tomorrow, it depends on my schedule. Now, important info and the disclaimer!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans, if I did, BBxRae EVERYWHERE, RobxStar would have happened a LOOOOONG time ago, CyBee would happen….. :)**

**IMPORTANT INFO!: GUEST REVIEWS ARE ENABLED, SO IF YOU WANT TO REVIEW ON ANY OF MY STORIES, AND YOU DON'T HAVE AN ACCOUNT, GO AHEAD! ALSO IF YOU WANT TO DO ANY OF THE POLLS ON MY PROFILE, JUST CHOOSE THE ONE(S) YOU WANT (MUST FOLLOW THE NUMBER OF CHOICES ON THE POLL) AND PUT THEM IN A REVIEW ON ANY OF MY STORIES!) **

_**PS- My girly-girl side had to come out during this story. YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**_

**ONTO THE STORY! **

The music blared through the stereos strategically placed throughout the ballroom. Today was the annual Jump City Starz Dance, and as always, the Titans were forced to go.

**Yesterday **

**Raven's POV**

"Friend Raven, would you please go to the mall of shopping to gather a dress for the Dancing of Stars tomorrow?" Starfire asked me, I must have looked absolutely annoyed by the fact I was interrupted from my meditation session.

"Will you leave me be until it's time to go?" I asked, trying to bargain with the alien princess.

"Oh yes friend Raven! So that means we are to do the shopping together, correct?" Star confirmed.

"Yes. We will go in about two hours. Until then, how about you think about what you want." I said in my monotone voice, my eyes already closed.

"Okay then!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully as she flew off to who-knows-where to do who-knows-what.

I began to meditate again for an hour, and then read for another. I had just finished her book when Starfire flew up.

"Friend Raven! It has been the two hours you have requested. May we please go to the mall of shopping now?" She questioned.

"Okay." I had barely finished when Starfire practically dragged me to the T-car and got in. I got into the driver's side and drove them to the Jump City Mall. Once we were there, we walked into a quaint little dress shop titled "Sue's Cinderella Dresses." Once they were inside, they were greeted by a lady whose nametag read "Emilia."

"Hello Raven and Starfire, what has brought you here today?" Emilia asked with a smile, recognizing the two Titan girls.

"We are here to gather the dresses for the Dance of Stars tomorrow!" Star exclaimed excitedly at Emilia.

"Well, we have an assortment of dresses, from ball gowns to cocktail dresses, so I'm pretty sure you will find at least one dress you like. So what kind of dress do you two need?" She asked.

"A ball gown dress will be perfect." I spoke up.

"Alright follow me." Emilia said as she led them to a section with colors upon styles of ball gowns.

After what felt like forever, Star and I had finally picked our perfect dresses. Star's was strapless and a light pink color. It fit her form perfectly and at the top had rhinestones. At the bottom, it had ruffles going up to her waist. The skirt part of her dress was floor- length, and did not fall too far from her legs. It was a perfect dress that suited her well, and I knew Robin was going to pass out when he saw her.

I on the other hand, had picked out a dress of a darker color. It was simple yet elegant, and it matched me perfectly. It was a spaghetti strap dress that was floor length. The top had rhinestones adorning the black fabric, and at the waist was a black sash, tied into a bow in the back. The skirt of the dress was two layers. The first was a light, lilac color, which complemented my skin color well. The second layer was a see-through, black mesh that helped darken the lilac color. It didn't fall to far from my legs, but it was far enough that it had a little "poof" in the dress.

"Let us go pick out the jewelry now friend Raven!" Star exclaimed as she dragged me to the jewelry section, Emilia in tow. We both picked out pieces of jewelry we liked. I got a lilac bracelet with a silver necklace, lilac diamonds adorning it. Star got a light pink bracelet with a gold necklace, pink diamonds adorning it. They both were a set.

"We shall take these two dresses and these jewels please!" Star exclaimed, smiling at Emilia, who was behind the register now, ringing us up.

"Okay, the total will be… $2,900.75." Emilia said as I handed her my titan credit card. She swiped the card, and then gave it back to us with our bags. "Have a nice day, oh, and have fun at the dance!" Emilia said, smiling at us.

"Thank you and we will!" Star said back excitedly as I just smiled. We headed back to Titan's Tower then, I was utterly exhausted.

I slept soundly that night, knowing that not only was I exhausted, I would have to stay up late tomorrow. That night, I dreamt one of the craziest things I had ever dreamed.

**OOOOOOHHH! What did Raven dream about? Okay, so yes, my girly-girl side will come out next chapter as well (most likely). So please review to let me know what you liked about my story and what I could do to improve. Keep in mind, I wrote this chapter while I was super-tired, so there probably are a few errors :) . Thank you for reading! :)**

**-Starlight Titan**


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is part 2 to the Jump City Starz Dance 2-shot! BBxRae is all over this part, so enjoy! Now, on to the disclaimer!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Teen Titans, if I did BBxRae would be featured every day, there would still be new episodes, and I wouldn't be writing a fanfic about BBxRae, I would be making it a reality! **

_**BREAK LINE!**_

**DREAM **

I was in the ballroom, dancing with someone at the Starz Dance. I was twirled around, and then I said "Oh Beast Boy, thank you for dancing with me."

"No problem Rae, it's fun dancing with you, but I need to ask you something." He said.

"What?" I ask, his words sparking my curiosity.

"Well, would you like to go out with me?" He asked in a fast manner.

I smiled as I said "Of course." He led me back to the dance floor where we leaned in slowly.

That's when I woke up in a cold sweat.

**REALITY**

"Why! Why would I dream _that_?!" My mind screamed at me. I just shook my head and got up for the day. It was five in the morning, and Star will probably come banging on my door soon, insisting we spend the whole day getting ready.

Almost as if on cue, Star banged on my door, saying "friend Raven! We shall get to my room now to make us look perfect for the Dance of Stars!"

"Okay Star." I say, opening my door. And again, Star dragged me to her room, where she got out our bags from the previous day, and bags upon bags filled to the brim with makeup.

"Let us get the started!" Star exclaimed as she pulled out the dresses for us to get changed in.

Once we were changed into them, we began on our hair. Mine was going to stay the same, so I helped Star with hers. We curled hers, and twisted a chunk in the front, bobby pinning it to the back to give her a princess look. She looked stunning, and she wasn't even close to finishing.

"MAKEUP!" Star squealed as she got out everything necessary. We would do it to each other, but I wasn't particularly worried because Star had taken a liking to Earth makeup, and learned how to do it perfectly. I had seen Star practice makeup before, so I knew she knew what she doing since it had turned out better than I could have ever done.

About two hours later, we had both of our makeup done, and were now gazing into the mirror Star brought out.

Star's makeup was very intricate yet simple. She had light blush on and eye shadow. The eye shadow colors were a bold pink, a light pink, and a little green. The green outlined the eyelash part of her eye, the bold pink on her eyelid, then the light pink on her eye bone. To me, Star looked like her eye was a watermelon, but it matched, and star was happy, so I'm going to take pride in my work.

Starfire did an excellent job with my makeup, it was a weird combination, but it looked wonderful. I had VERY light blush on, so light I could hardly tell, and eye shadow. The eye shadow colors were dark blue, a medium-dark shade of purple, a very light purple, and a sparkly purple to go overtop the light purple. The blue outlined the eyelash part of my eye, the medium-dark purple on my eyelid, then the light purple on my eye bone; with the sparkly purple overtop the light purple. She did an excellent job, and for once I let the feeling of being pretty wash over my body.

**(Time Skip)**

Titans Tower was alive with chatter as the teens hurriedly gathered last-minute items to take to the dance. Star gathered extra makeup to re-apply for both she and Raven, Raven picked up her favorite book to take, Robin had decided on the black tie, and was now struggling to get it on, Cyborg was fixing his holo-ring, and Beast Boy was fixing his hair and suit, thinking about the one girl he wanted to  
impress – Raven.

Once in the rented limo, they headed to City Hall, where the dance was taking place.

**Raven's POV**

We just arrived at City Hall to go inside to the Starz Dance. I was nervous because I didn't know how my powers would react because of everyone's emotions I could feel, and Beast Boy had stared at me the whole ride here. I hope he thinks I look okay because I do have a crush on him.

The limo pulled to a stop and we got out. The press was there and they began to take pictures of us. We made it inside and split apart. Robin and Star went to the dance floor, Cyborg went to go talk to some girl, Beast Boy was making his way through the crowd, and I went to go sit at the table in the corner and read. Before I read, I took in the scenery. The room was engulfed in a moody lighting, the music blaring through speakers that were strategically placed around the room. There were festive gold balloons all around the room, and a wooden dance floor. About an hour passed by before someone sat next to me. I looked up and saw it was Beast Boy. He smiled at me and said "hey."

"Hello." I said back.

The song changed to a slow one then. I looked at Beast Boy as Beast Boy looked at me. He held out his hand and said "care to dance?"

I smiled and took his hand. He led me to the wooden dance floor where we danced to what felt like forever, even though it had only been at most four minutes.

"You look stunning tonight." Beast Boy said, causing us both to blush.

"Thank you. You look very dashing tonight as well." I replied, causing a confused look on Beast Boys face. "You look handsome." I said which caused Beast Boy to have an epiphany as a knowing look crossed his face. I giggled then gasped as Beast Boy dipped me. I looked into his eyes as he looked into mine. Time seemed to have stopped as we both leaned in. The second our lips touched, fireworks exploded behind my eyelids. We pulled apart after what again seemed like forever. We both smiled as Beast Boy pulled me back up. He stared into my eyes and then spoke.

"Raven, there isn't a correct way to do this, but I want to do this right. Raven, will you go out with me?" He asked. And in that moment, staring into his trusting, soulful eyes, I knew I could be happy with him, that we had a good shot. So I smiled at his nervous face leaned in and said "yes."

_**BREAK LINE!**_

**Okay! Is it bad that one half of my face has Star's makeup on it, and the other half Raven's makeup because I wanted to ensure that the makeup would look good and match exactly how I wanted it to?**

**Anyway, I had fun writing this story and I hope everyone enjoys it. That and the fact that I posted the whole thing today! Review please, and don't forget to do the poll on my profile!**

**PS- I Warned you, my girly-girl side had to come out! **

**Thanks for reading!**

**-Starlight Titan**


End file.
